Generally, a display device includes a plurality of sub-pixels disposed inside the display panel and a light emission driving circuit that drives light emission of the sub-pixels. The light emission driving circuit generally includes a plurality of cascaded light emission shift registers. In the related art, each stage of light emission shift register needs to be provided with two output terminals, one output terminal is connected to a light emission control line located within a display area, and the other output terminal is connected to an input signal terminal of a next stage of light emission shift register. As a result, the structure of the light emission shift register is complicated and the circuit stability is poor.